


What's Done In The Dark

by UnknownWhore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Cheryl Blossom, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Marriage, Southside Serpent Toni Topaz, Top Toni Topaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownWhore/pseuds/UnknownWhore
Summary: What if Cheryl was married to Reggie and she gets a random text from a stranger which happen to be Toni.I suck at summaries but I guess that's okay. Toni g!p





	1. Chapter 1

Unknown Number: Are you a parking ticket? Cause you've got fine written all over you😉😏

Cheryl: First of all, it's 3 in the morning. Second, who the hell is this?

Unknown Number: uhhhh your future 😚

Cheryl: I'm happily married to my husband....

Unknown Number: that hasn't stop anyone before, sweetheart

Cheryl: bye

Unknown Number: wait no, im sorry. My name is Toni and my friends had dared me to text a random number. 

Cheryl: well once again Mr. Toni, I'm married and it's literally 3 am so I'm going to bed.

Unknown Number: Oh so you're just gonna assume I'm a dude because my name is Toni? 

Cheryl: how do I know you're not?

Unknown Number: are you asking for a pic Ms. Whatever your name is?

Cheryl: I'm not telling  you my name until you prove your gender to me.....js

Unknown Number: How about we meet in person then? 

Cheryl: so you can kidnap me....no thanks 

Unknown Number: Well then just believe me babe

Cheryl: ok I guess 

Cheryl has changed Unknown Number to T

T: So can you please tell me your name?

Cheryl: It's Cheryl

T: Hmm Toni and Cheryl sounds good together don't you think? 

Cheryl: Ugh goodnight Toni

T: Goodnight Sweetheart😘


	2. Blessed

T: Hey babe😘

Cheryl: I told you I'm married

T: That haven't stop anyone before😉

Cheryl: ugh get over yourself. What makes you so special?

T: Toni Jr😏

Cheryl: Toni Jr? You have a son? Aww 

T: no I don't have a son, Sweetheart. It's more like a third leg if ya know what I mean 

Cheryl: You have a penis? Like a dick dick? 

T: lmao yes I have a 'dick dick'. Does it make you feel weird now that I've told you?

Cheryl: No. It's just unexpected. It's not every day you meet a women with a penis. 

T: Do you think it's hot😏

T: Babe? 

T: Oh come on babe I was just joking

T: If you don't answer me I'll send you a pic🍆

Cheryl: Omg please do

Cheryl: fuck I meant 'DONT' stupid autocorrect

T: mhmm whatever. You know you want to see Toni Jr don't front

Cheryl: Please 🙄 I don't want to see your little stick I'm good 

T: I would say I'm highly offended but I'm not. I know I'm blessed. Your husband might be working with a jolly rancher 😂

Cheryl: I know for a fact Reggie is blessed 💅🏻

T: Oh really? What's his size? 

Cheryl: I'll have you to know that Reggie is working with 7inches 

T: IM DEAD 💀💀💀💀💀😂😂😂😂😂😭😭😭😭 

Cheryl: What's so funny? You act like you can do better that 7inches 

T: Sweetheart I'm 10inches 11 on a good day or night 😏😉

Cheryl: Whatever I won't believe it until I see it even though I probably won't see it

T: Oh sweetheart you're gonna see it I promise you that

Cheryl: Ugh whatever bye Toni

T: It's not 'bye' Sweetheart. It's c ya later but in this case I'll talk to you later😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm gonna do with this but I guess we'll see


	3. Caught

Cheryl pov

I'm texting Toni goodnight when Reggie walked into the room topless in his pajama bottoms. I quickly put my phone down on my bedside table before he got in the bed. It's not like I'm hiding anything but he's a jealous type. He climbs into bed hovering over me. Smiling up at me with his big lips. "I missed you today, Cher" He said as he lean down to kiss me. "Mhm I missed you too baby" I said meeting him half way into the kiss. 

We were making out for a few minutes until I heard my phone vibrate. I broke the kiss looking over at my phone. As I was reaching for it, Reggie grabs both of my arms putting  above my head then lean back down to continue kissing me. His lips move from my lips, to my neck, then down to my chest. My phone starts to vibrate again and this time constantly. Irritated that we was getting interrupted, Reggie lean over to my bedside table and grab my phone. He quickly unlocked it and went straight to my messages. 

"Uh babe, who's T and why are they calling you 'babe'?" Reggie asked looking at me with a confused look on his face. I let out a nervous laugh. " It's a funny story actual-" I was soon cut off from the story I was about to tell him.

"YOU TOLD THIS PERSON MY DICK SIZE? WTF CHERYL?" Okay now he's mad. He get off of me still looking at the messages between Toni and I. "Is this a girl? And does she have a dick? Are you cheating on me Cheryl?" He asking me all these questions but not letting me answer. 

"No Reggie I'm not cheating on you. As you can see I told her I was happily married" I told him. Now I'm getting angry. How could he even think I would do something like that. These 3 years must don't mean anything to him if he think I would just cheat like that. "She randomly texted me out of nowhere yesterday and since then we've been talking. As friends." I explained

"Yeah, whatever. She better not text you anymore or we're going to have some problems" he said angrily "matter fact give me her number I wanna text her to tell her not to text my wife anymore" he said. Reggie went over to the tv stand to get his phone. " I want you to watch me text her so both of y'all know I'm not the one to mess with" he said.

Reggie: Aye whoever you are, stop texting my wife or we're gonna have some problems

Unknown Number: And your wife is.....

Reggie: You know exactly who my wife is. Stop texting Cheryl or else

Unknown Number: ohhhh this Lil dick lmao hi how the heck are ya?

Reggie: bitch you got jokes huh? If I see you texting my wife phone again I'm gonna break your face

Unknown Number: oh so you one of those people who hit women huh? Weeeeaak but tell my babe I said hi and I miss her 😘

Reggie: whatever bye and I meant what I said 

Unknown Number: Me too I miss my Cheryl 😞😢

I know I shouldn't be laughing but Toni is funny. I put my hand over my mouth to hide the smile on my face. Reggie look back over to me still frowning. " That bitch really want to die I swear" He said 

"Reggie it's not that serious. We were just talking. I don't even know how she looks for god sake" I tell him my voice rasing a little. " Good, I dont want you to go back to your sinful days" after he said that I got quiet. Did he really just say that to me? 

You're deviant

He just brought back some painful memories. And by look on his face, the smirk on his lips he knew. I quickly took my phone from his other hand and went to the closet to pack some clothes. I can't be in the same house with him right now. After I finish packing a small bag. I go into the guest room and lock the door. I hear Reggie on the other side begging me to unlock the door and apologizing. I quickly unlock my phone and text the first number I see. 

Cheryl: Do you live in Riverdale?

T: Yes, Sweetheart, I do what's wrong? 

Cheryl: I know Reggie texted you all that stuff and I'm sorry for that but can you come pick me up. I really don't want to be here right now

T: Yes of course just send me your address and I'll be on my way 

Cheryl: 7475 Ginger Bread Ln (A/N: Lol idk random ass address) 

T: I'm on my way babes. I promise


	4. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trash but hey at least it's here

Toni: im on my way babes. I promise 

I was laying in bed when Cheryl text me to come pick her up. Her husband is crazy. He doesn't deserve her. I've been talking to Cheryl for 2 days and I already feel like I know her. I get up out of bed and put on my black hoodie with my purple joggers. I slip on my Nike slippers, grab my keys and left. I decided not to take my motorcycle because I don't know how she would feel about riding it. I jump in my car, put the address in my GPS and went on to go get my babe. 

I pull up in front of an nice red brick house. I couldn't see much because it's hella dark outside. Damn dont they have street lights?  I pull out my phone to text Cheryl.

Toni: I'm outside Sweetheart

Cheryl: Omw

I see Cheryl walking out of the house with a angry dude behind her. Must be Reggie. Honestly I think she can do better. He's not even all that good looking. I get out my car to make sure he doesn't try anything. She's clearly upset, I don't know why he won't just leave her alone and let her be. 

She carrying an overnight bag so I walk half way up her driveway to meet her. And damn she's hot. " Hey Cherry, let me take your bags to the car." I tell her softly. I grab her bags and as I was turning around and heading back to the car I hear Reggie.

" Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily.

I stop, took a deep breath and turn around. "Hi, we texted not too long ago, how are you lil dick" I say to him with a smirk on my face. He finally realized who I was when I called him that. "Oh you're Toni?" He look over to Cheryl, " so you're just gonna go with her? You told me you didn't even know her. Now you're just running off with a stranger" He said walking up close to her. I quickly step in front of them. Cheryl had a scared look on her face, backing away slightly. 

"Aye, back off. You did enough." I told him. I grab Cheryl hand and lead her to my car. I open her door and closed it as she got in. I look back to Reggie smiling " GOODNIGHT LIL DICK"

"fuck you" is all hear as I got into my car. I look over to Cheryl. She look like she's been crying. And I know I just met her but I hate seeing her like this. "Are you alright, Cherry?" I ask her.

She took a deep breath "I'll be fine. Can we just get away from here?" She ask.

"Yeah, sure" I said as I pull off. 

When we get to my apartment, I unlock my door and let Cheryl walk in first. I gently close the door behind us and lock it. I take Cheryl stuff to my room and sit it on my bed. I walk back into the front room to find Cheryl sitting on my couch staring into space. " Cherry, are you alright?" I ask her.

She snap out of her daydream and looked at me. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks again for coming to get me."  She said standing up and walking towards me. She stop right in front of me looking me in my eyes. "He thinks I'm cheating on him with you. I told him I barely know you and he still doesn't believe me." Cheryl says moving even closer into my personal space. " So since he doesn't believe me, I should just cheat right now" she said as she leans in. 

Before she can close the gap between us I stop her. " Wait. Cheryl, are you sure you want to do this?" I ask her. "Because I don't want you to do something you're gonna regret. You're married... remember" I tell her. 

She doesn't say anything she just kiss me. I was still for a moment until I feel her tongue brush against my bottom lip. I open my mouth and let her stick her tongue in my mouth. Our mouths move together as in they knew each other, felt each other before. I put my arms around Cheryl's waist to pull her closer. We pull away when we needed air.

"WOW" we both say at the same time then we start laughing. Yeah that's my babe.


	5. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl open up to Toni a little bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know but this is basically a fill in chapter. Just a lil sum sum

Toni pov

Cheryl and I kissed last night and it was the best kiss of my life. Her beautiful soft pillow like lips. I just can't get them out of my mind. I'm laying in bed right now with Cheryl next to me. I didnt want her sleeping on my couch and she didn't want to kick me out of my own bed so we just decided to sleep together. ACTUALLY SLEEP.

Cheryl has her arm around my stomach and her head on my chest. She's so clingy when she's asleep. I normally hate when females get clingy but with Cheryl, it's different. It feels different. It feels right. I look down at Cheryl and kiss the top of her head before getting out of bed. I really have to pee and I have serious morning wood. I won't worry too much about TJ, he'll go down soon. I slide out from her grip and hurry to the bathroom. When I was done I went to the kitchen to make her breakfast. 

Im looking in my refrigerator to see what can I make for my Cherry. Damn I really need to go food shopping. I literally have nothing in my refrigerator. As I close my icebox, I feel a presence behind me. I look over to my kitchen walkthrough and see Cheryl leaning on the entrance. 

"Good morning babe" I tell her. God, she looks even beautiful with bed hair. 

" Um thank you" she said. Oop...did I say that out loud. I feel my cheeks go warm. She must have seen them so she starts giggling. "Oh Toni, don't get all shy on me now" She said still giggling. "Now, what's for breakfast?" she ask moving closer.

Damn she's so sexy. I want her so bad but then again I want to wait. I don't want to sleep with her while she's still with Lil Dick. I wrap my arms around her waist as she wrap hers around my neck. "I would say you buuuuuutt....." I cut myself off as I lean down to kiss her. Before I our lips actually touch she moves her head back a little. 

"But what?" She ask me. 

"Cherry, I know we just met like literally three days ago but I like you. I like everything about you but the one thing I don't like is that you're married. I want to other stuff with you. I want to take walks in the park with you, take you out on dates, I want to show you off because damn who wouldn't." I tell her sincerely. 

She back away from me slightly. "I understand Toni. You don't want to do more because I'm married. To be honest when I first met Reggie, I thought he was it for me. I thought I wasn't going to find no one else but him. My mother always told me I was loveless and deviant. She told me I didn't deserve love, that I always ruin it." She told me. Her mother is an asshole. "I had a twin brother named, Jason, he was my best friend. The only person that knew who I really was. I came out to him first and he was so accepting. He always had my back." She said with tears coming out her eyes. " I only married Reggie to get my mother off my back and for her to love me again. Toni, I'm gay and I always have been" Cheryl told me.

I pull her close to me as she was crying. "Babe, you have to know that your mother is wrong. You're not loveless, you're not deviant. You're... sensational. So don't cry babes, everything will be alright. We'll get through this together." I assure her. I hate that she's been hiding who she really is. 

"Toni, I want to try this out. I want see where this goes but, I understand if you don't want to." She says. I want to be with her. I really do but I can't because she's married.

"Babe, you're married" I tell her. " But I'll wait for you. Not matter how long it takes. I'll give you all the time you need. Now let's go get dress so we can go get breakfast."


	6. What's Done In The Dark, Comes To The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit break loose 😱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. It's literally 3 am and I'm hella tired but I can't sleep sooooo

Cheryl pov

Im in Toni's bedroom getting dressed to go out for breakfast. I just came out to Toni and told her my depressing back story...well some of it. My parents are assholes and I've finally accepted that. Im looking through my overnight bag when I realized I've forgotten my wallet at home. Damn, I was in such a hurry to get away from there, I forgot the one thing I need the most. "TONI!" I call out for her. She come walking in.

"Wassup Cherry?" She ask. Damn she's hot. How can someone dress so basic and still be sexy as hell. Toni is wearing a yellow t-shirt, and plain black simple joggers with her Nike slippers. 

"I just realized I left my wallet at my house. Do you mind if we stop to get it on our way to Pop's?" I asked her. 

"Sure babes whatever you want" She says as we walk out of her apartment and towards the car. Toni is so sweet. Everyone needs a Toni in their life. I wish I had met her a long time ago. If I did I would never had married Reggie. Don't get me wrong, Reggie is a really nice guy. He haven't done anything to prove me wrong and that little argument we had was our first one in a long time. He's a sweet guy and I love him but I'm not in love with him.  

As we pull up to my house I notice that Reggie's car is still in the drive way. "I guess Lil Dick is waiting for you" Toni said smiling. Ugh she lucky she's cute or I would have told her to stop talking about Reggie. 

"He's supposed to be at work, I wonder what he still doing here" I question. I get out the car with Toni following behind me. I dig my keys out my purse and open the door. It's quiet so he must be still sleeping. ' But at 11 o clock though?'. " Wait down here while I go get my wallet. I won't be long" I tell Toni. I walk up the stairs to my shared bedroom and I hear a groan. With a confused look on my face I walk up to my bedroom and put my ear to the door. 

"Mhhm yes papi keep going" I hear. "Oh I'm so close keep going baby" I know this mother fucker do not have another woman in my house. IN MY FUCKING BED. I quickly open the door and see Reggie fucking a raven haired woman. The nerve this dude have. 

" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I questioned. Reggie stop mid thrust and when he saw me he quickly jump out of the bed. 

"Babe, its not what it looks like" he said with his hands up. Why the fuck his hands are up? 

"Hey babe, I heard yelling so I came to see what was going on-" Toni said as she came up behind me. "Oh shit. Lil dick you really do have a little dick" Toni said bent over laughing. I'm mad as hell right now. 

Reggie quickly cover his man hood when he sees Toni. "Cheryl, what the fuck? You bring this bitch to my house again". He point to Toni. Before I could say something, Toni spoke up. 

"I know you fucking lying. You got to be fucking kidding me. You have a whole nother female in your and Cheryl's bed." Toni said getting angry. "Cherry, this asshole doesn't deserve you". I walk over to the dresser where my wallet was laying and grab it. 

"When I get back I want you and this bitch out of my house" I said to Reggie. "Let's go Toni"

"Cher, wait baby please. This girl doesn't mean nothing to me I promise" Reggie said as he was putting on his clothes. "And how can you get mad at me when you took off with a stranger. What was I supposed to do? I know you slept with her, Cher, and I forgive you for that. This was just a one time thing. We can work this out". 

"Uh excuse me, one time thing?" The bimbo says "what the hell you mean I don't me nothing to you? So the pass year when been sneaking around doesn't mean shit to you?" She said. Oh hell nah. I stop walking and turn around to them. I'm honestly hurt right now. 

"A year? Really Reggie? And I didn't sleep with Toni. I'm a married woman I wouldn't cheat on my spouse."Well I did kiss Toni but he doesn't need to know that. I took a deep breath " Like I said I want you, her and your shit out of my house" 

"Baby please" Reggie say as he tried to step up to me. Before he could get any closer, Toni stop him in his tracks. 

"Come on dude. You already hurt her enough. Just pack your shit and go before I do it for you." Toni tells Reggie. She then look over his shoulder to the woman who's still naked in my fucking bed. " And you, hurry up and put your clothes on and leave you fucking homewrecker." Then she grab my hand and we left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up later today....I make no promises...eh


	7. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life hit me upside my head sorry for the delay but I made this chapter kinda sorta long. (It's trash but at least it's gay trash)

Toni pov 

Damn Reggie dumb as fuck. You have a beautiful ass wife and you choose to cheat on her. How you cheat on a 10 with a 3? Crazy man. I take Cheryl back to my apartment and ordered us some pizza. Pizza is comfort food and Cheryl needs all the comfort right now. We're in my bed and Cheryl is in my arms crying. I'm rubbing her back and telling her it's going to be okay. 

"Babe, it's okay" I tell her. I hate seeing my cherry cry. She deserves the world and if I could, I would give it to her. She sits up a little to wipe her face with the small towel I gave her earlier. 

"I don't even know why I'm crying. It's not like I loved him or anything but it still hurts" she giggled still crying a little bit. " I should've known. Those late nights at the office. What a typical cheating thing to do" 

I just want to take her mind off everything. Let her just forget about the fucked up thing lil dick did to her. An idea popped up in my head.

"Babe, how about you and I have a picnic by Sweetwater River?" I suggested.  

"That would be nice" She said. Cheryl then got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. "TT do you have some clothes I can borrow?" I hear Cheryl yell. 

I get up from the bed and go to my closet. I pick out a white t shirt with a pair of my old basketball shorts. I walk to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Come in" I hear Cheryl say softly. I open the door and saw the most beautiful thing ever. My Cherry standing in front of the mirror in nothing but a red lace bra with matching panties. TJ is getting excited. 'Down boy not right now'.

Cheryl caught me staring at her "You see something you like, TT?" Cheryl ask in the sexiest voice I ever heard. 

"You have no idea, Sweetheart" I tell her. " I got you some clothes" I said as I sat them down on the counter. Damn, parking ticket indeed. I walk up behind her grabbing her by her waist. "Damn, Cherry, you're making it hard for me." I said kissing her neck. " You making me not want wait anymore" I whisper into her ear. I hear her moan "But I respect you too much so, let's go babes" I light smack her ass. 

It took Cheryl 10 minutes just to put on a shirt and some shorts. Why did it take so long? I don't even know. "Cherry, we have to go the store for food." I tell her as I go to coat closet and grab blanket. 

"Can I drive?" She ask me. Im kinda scared because after all she been through today and she wants to drive. But the face she's making right niw , I just couldn't resist. Shes so damn cute. 

"Sure babe, anything for you" I said. Fuck I'm whipped already. "Alrighty, lets go" I hand her my keys and we were off to Kroger's.   
.............….........…………

I almost died. Cheryl is NEVER driving my car again. And if she does, im not getting in the car with her. If I had a wig, it would've been flew. "Cheryl, you're never driving me again" I tell her.

She laughs and touches my thigh. " Does that mean I can't drive your stick?" My stick? I don't have a- wait a minute. Oh so Cheryl want to be bold bold? I lean over to her side and whisper in her ear. 

"Baby, you can drive my stick anytime" then I kissed her on the cheek. I get out the car and walk to the driver's side. I open the door for Cheryl and help her get out. I held her hand until we got into the store where I had to grab a shopping cart. " Let's go get candy, Cherry" I tell her.

She quickly grab my arm to stop me. "Candy? Oh no ma'am. I'm not putting that stuff in this body" Cheryl's said as the point up and down her amazing body. 

I smack my lips. "Oh come on, Cherry. What's wrong with candy?" I asked her. "I just want gummy bears" I fake cry. Cheryl roll her eyes. 

"Okay TT, you're luck you're cute" Cheryl said. 

After we got everything we needed for a the picnic, Cheryl and I headed straight to Sweetwater River. We found a great spot under the trees. It was going on six o'clock so the sun is setting. I laid the blanket on the ground and placed the good on it. Cheryl got mostly fruits and vegetables while I got chocolate, chips and my gummy bears. It's just something about those damn gummy bears. We sat down side by side talking about and nothing. I usually dont do this with other women but Cheryl bring out the softness in me. We fell into a comfortable silence for a little bit until Cheryl spoke up.

"TT, tell me something about yourself nobody else know" said Cheryl.

"Wow. This is hard. I'm practically an open book" I tell her. Cheryl looks at me giggling.

"Aw, come on it got to be something nobody knows about you" Cheryl said. 

"Well, I used to take photos in my spare time but I stopped" I tell her. I hope she doesn't ask why.

"Why?" Cheryl ask. Aw fuck. 

"I used to love taking pictures of stuff. It didn't matter what it was. It could've been people, animals, plants, insects, or even nature. One day my family and I was coming home from Greendale. The sun was out, it was basically a perfect day. I asked my dad to stop by the waterfall in the way back. Everything was fine until some thugs held us at gun point. They stole our money, phones and, my camera. My dad tried to fight them off but one of them shot him. My dad told us to run but only my sister and I got away. They shot and killed my parents" I told Cheryl. I've never told anyone this story even though it was all over the news. Cheryl reach over and squeezed my hand. 

"I'm so sorry Toni. Wait you're Antoinette Topaz? Of course Toni is short for Antoinette, duh I'm so damn slow sometimes. I heard about the Topaz murder but I didn't think you were connected to it" She said. That's my Cherry. Cheryl pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that for a few minutes. It feels so good being in someone arms. "So TT, you wanna go for a swim?" Cheryl asked me. 

"Skinny dipping?" I suggest. 

"I've never been" wait a minute. I'm so surprised. Everyone has skinny dipped at least one time. 

"Oh Cherry, well then you're in for a treat" I smirk.


	8. Oh shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie dumb asf yooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I'm sleep deprived asf. School starts back next month, work is kicking my ass. Yeaaaaaah life's great. Sorry if this suck but this was rushed and my whole body about to crash.

Cheryl pov

I was thinking about last night as I lay in bed with Toni spooning me. If it wasn't for her I would've been at home crying my eyes out over Reggie. I feel something poking me in my back. I reach behind me to feel what it was when I heard a moan from Toni. "Babe, dont start nothing you can't finish" Toni said. She sounds so sexy when she first waking up. I turn over to face her. Toni eyes were still closed but she was smiling. 

"You wish" I said as I lean in to kiss her. It was supposed to be a quick little peck but Toni grab the back of my head and held me in place. We were making out for a couple of minutes until my phone starts going off. I reach my hand back and grab my phone from the bedside table. I broke the kiss to unlock my phone. 

Lil Dick: Babe I'm sorry you're the only one for me 

Lil dick? When did Reggie name became this. I look at Toni. " TT did you change Reggie contact name in my phone"? I asked her.

"I may or may not did it" She said giggling. She's so damn cute I can't even be mad at her. "Just wait until you see what I put as my contact name in your phone."

Lil Dick: Cher baby just please come back home

Lil Dick: I'm worried about you

Lil Dick: Cheryl baby I said I was sorry I promise she doesn't mean anything to me

Lil Dick: if you don't come back I'm calling your parents

Did this bitch just go there? " Toni I have to go" I say as I quickly get up from the bed.

"Babe, wait. What's going on" Toni ask worried. 

"He threaten to call my parents if I didn't come home" I tell her. I quickly find some clothes and put them on. I'm pacing around the room trying to find my stuff so I can leave. 

"Cherry, just please slow down and talk to me" I begged. " I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Toni walk over to me and pull me into a hug. She's so warm and soft. I feel safe with her. 

"Thank you Toni. But I still should head home. I'm low on clothes and I need to officially kick that asshole out" I tell her. 

"Well then, let's get ready to go babes" Toni said pulling on a black t shirt that was on the floor. 

" Okay first of all, you need to take that shirt off and put on a clean one" I tell her. She will not go anywhere with me wearing a dirty shirt. Toni look down at the shirt she was wearing with her bottom lip poking out. 

"What's wrong with this shirt" She asked 

"TT, it's dirty" I said 

"It's just a chip stain" she said still looking down at the shirt trying to dust it off. "You can't really see it unless you're looking at my boobs real close. Cherry are you looking at my boobs?" Toni ask. Oh she got jokes. 

"Okay fine" I say as I roll my eyes at her. She looking at me smiling. "Toni I think I should go back by myself" I tell her. 

"Are you sure?" Toni ask

"Yeah, I am" I said. "If anything bad happens I'll call you right away." 

"Promise?" She ask

"I promise, TT".

//////////////////////////////////////////////

When I get to my house I see Reggie's car in the drive way. I walk in to find him sitting on the couch. " Why are you still here?" I ask. Just looking at him gets me irritated. He turn around smirking at me. 

"I knew you'd come back to me" he said. This mother fucker must be out of his damn mind he thinks I'm going to go back to him. " You can't stay away from all this" Reggie points to his body. 

"Actually Toni's body is 100% better than yours but that's none of your business" I tell him. He gets mad.

"I knew you were cheating me on with that bitch" He yells. 

"No I wasn't but I should have. I had the chance but I couldn't do that to you" I said. "But you did it to me". 

"Oh please, it wasn't like we were having sex anyway" he yells. He's right though. We wasn't having sex. I haven't had sex with Reggie for a long time. It just didn't feel right to me anymore. "I went out and found someone that was welling to have sex with me,to fucking please me. To do something that my WIFE wasn't doing. "

"Well Reggie since we letting out the truth, you're horrible in bed" I said. He looks at me offended. " And your dick is little anyway. I forgot to add in that I faked most of my orgasms too." I must've hit a soft spot because Reggie stood there quietly just staring at me. He walk up to me slowly, then I feel a hand slap me across my face. 

I stubble back a little because of the force. I held my face looking up at Reggie with tears in my eyes. He never did this before. "Oh my god, baby Cheryl I'm so sorry" Reggie said as he tried to come forward to comfort me. 

"DONT TOUCH ME" I yell. I reach for my phone that was in my back pocket and text the only person that I need right now.

Cheryl: TT I need you

Daddy🍆💦: Say less omw 

"Who did you just text?" Reggie question.

"Reggie you have 10 minutes to pack up your shit and get fuck out of my house" I tell him

"Cher, I said I was sorry. I don't know what came over me" he said. "I promise it won't happen again." He tried to come to me again. "Cheryl I love you so much".

"Did I just hear what I think I just heard?" I voice behind us says. Toni. "I know she didn't say what I think she did". Toni said taking off her leather jacket. 

"How the fuck did you get in my house" Reggie ask. "Get the fuck out". 

"Did you put your hands on my Cherry, boy?" Toni asked angrily. I know this isn't the right time but damn she's hot. 

"TT, please calm down. I don't want you to do anything you're going to regret" I tell her.

"Oh no, Cherry, I won't regret kicking his ass for putting his hands on you" Toni said. Toni stop what she doing and looked at my face. " YOU HAVE A FUCKING HAND PRINT ON YOUR FACE"

She move me to the side gently and went towards Reggie's direction. 

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO ODAAT season 4 and WYNONNA EARP season 4 is on its waaaaay ahhhhhhhh


	9. Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been gone for too long now it's time to bring it back. Here's a little sum sum lol. This suck but oh well. Sorry for the mistakes hopefully there's not any

oni pov

I really wasn't going to let Cheryl go back to her house by herself. What kind of pre- girlfriend would I be if I do that? Five minutes after she left I jumped in my car and followed. I didn't want that douche to try anything with my Cherry. 

I parked across the street just waiting for Cheryl to text me. After waiting about 30 minutes I get a text from my baby telling me she needs me. I waste no time to go help my baby. I walk in to Cheryl saying Reggie slapped her. I wanted to beat his ass on sight but my Cherry stopped me. He's lucky. I look back at my baby face and see that she has a fucking hand print on her face. That ran me hot. I quickly but gently move Cheryl aside. I walk up to Reggie slowly. I stop when we were face to face. "So you like to hit women huh? I asked him.

Reggie had a frown on his face. "Well the bitch deser-" before he could finish the sentence I punch in nose. He fell to the ground holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding. Now I know I didn't hit him that hard. Weak ass. I hear Cheryl gasp behind me. 

"TONI!!!" Cheryl yells my name. Oops...... "Toni, why would you do that?" She asked me. She's mad as fuck right now. "You got blood on my rug" She points to the rug that  I'm standing on which now has blood on it. 

"That's what you're mad about" Reggie groan. " Cher she punched me". I bent over Reggie and got in his face.

"If you ever put your hands on my Cherry again we're gonna have some problems" I tell him. I turn back to Cheryl. "Baby go get some clothes so we can go". 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

We're on our way back to my apartment to chill out for the rest of the day. Cheryl needs a break from everything. She's been through so much in the past couple of days.  I just want to take her mind off stuff. I stop at a red light and grab my phone. I went to youtube and search for Kehlani. I went to her latest mixtape 'While We Wait' and clicked on my favorite song, Feels. 

I look at Cheryl to see she was tapping her fingers to the song. "I see you like Kehlani's music", I said. She turn to look at me.

"Who?" She ask. 

"Kehlani. My baby mama" I said. Cheryl looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hold up. You have a kid with Kehlani? Wait who is Kehlani?" Cheryl question

Well excuse the fuck out of me. " What do you mean 'who's Kehlani'?" I'm actually hurt. Is she really that underrated? "I'll show you when we get to my place but right now just listen to her music".

"It took a lot of hard shit just to learn how not to break down and stop baby" I sing along. I feel Cheryl eyes on me. "What ya looking at babe?" I asked her. I know she's hella surprised about my singing. 

"You have a beautiful voice" Cheryl said as I blush. "Are you blushing?" She laughs. 

"No" I said as I try to focus on driving.

"I made Antoinette Topaz blush" she said happily. "I wonder what else I can make you do" Cheryl said as she put her hand on my thigh. "I saw what you change your contact name to in my phone. You want me to call you 'Daddy' so bad don't you Toni?" Cheryl is waking up TJ she better chill. She move her hand up to my area and squeeze a little bit. "Oh is little Toni excited?"

"Cherry I'm driving" I say softly. Im trying to take things slow but she's making it hard for me. Literally. I pull up to my apartment and quickly hop out the car. I speed walk to her side and open the door her. Her feet didn't even touch the ground. I pick her up locking my car and slightly running to my door. 

"TT put me down" I hear Cheryl yelling but pay back is gonna be a bitch. Im planing on leaving her high and dry. Nobody teases me and think they're going to get away with it. I hurry up and unlock the door to my apartment. 

"Hey Tiny we were wondering when you was gonna get ba- oh" I heard Sweet Pea say before stopping. I stand there looking at my two best friends in my apartment. Why did I give them a key? 

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I question still holding Cheryl. 

"Toni, can you put me down please?" Cheryl said. I put her down gently and pulled her close to me. Everyone stood there just looking at each other for a minute. Fangs was the first one to break the silence. 

"Hi I'm Fangs and this is my brother Sweet Pea" Fangs said as he introduce himself to my Cherry. "Tiny we came over here to see if you wanted to play the game with us but I see that you're....busy" Fangs said as he stared at Cheryl and I awkwardly. "We'll just go"

"No it's fine guys" Cheryl said. I'm kinda mad and happy at the same time. "You guys can have your 'bro' time. Who am I to stop that" Cherry said. "Oh and I'm Cheryl by the way. So what are y'all about to play?"

"Babe can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her. 

"Wait a damn minute. Babe? When did this happen? I thought she was just one of your weekly girls" Sweet Pea said surprised.

"Weekly girls?" Cheryl asked. Fuck why did he say that. "Toni what does he mean?" 

"Babe its not what it seems like" I said. How am I going to explain this without sounding like a complete asshole or whore?


	10. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this on here lol. Wattpad gets the update first. My bad for any mistakes enjoy loves💛💛

Toni pov

Fuck, Sweet Pea just had to open just big mouth. I haven't even been thinking about any other girls since Cheryl came into my life. Cheryl and I are sitting on my bed in my room. "I don't know where to start Cherry." I tell her and I'm being honest. I have a long history of sleeping with women I don't know. 

Cheryl sigh before she began to speak. "Toni, I really like you. I know I was married and still is technically but I know what I feel for you is real" Cheryl said, "and if you're only with me to sleep with me then-" 

"Please don't finish that sentence, Cherry" I cut her off. "Cheryl no offense but if I wanted to just sleep with you, I would've been did it and threw you to the side. Cheryl I honestly like you and I haven't thought about another girl since we first met. When I lost my parents at 16 years old, I turned to sex. Sex was my get away. It was the only way to forget about everything."

Cheryl sat quiet for a minute. She was taking in everything I just told her. I was going to tell her about my past before or if we started anything with each other. " I'm going to leave" Cheryl said as she stood up. Wait no.

I quickly got up and grab her arm "Cherry no, please" I could feel tears in my eye.

"I'll be back Toni I promise. I just need some time to myself. I had a long morning and all I want to do is be alone" She said as she walks out the door. I stare at my room door until I feel something wet roll down my cheeks. What the fuck? Am I crying? Toni Topaz does not cry. Especially over some female. But Cheryl isn't just some female. 

"Please come back to me" I whisper.

........................................................................

After 20 minutes of sitting in my room and thinking about Cheryl, I went into my living room to see Fangs and Pea still sitting on my couch playing my Xbox. "Why are you guys still here?" 

"We're just gaming Tiny, come join us" Fangs said still looking at the TV.

"I'm not really in the mood guys" I said and it was true. "I just want to be left alone" I said with my voice cracking. That really caught the boys attention. 

"Tiny are you okay?" Sweet Pea ask. 

"No Sweet Pea this is all your fault. Cheryl would still be here if you haven't opened your big ass mouth" I yelled. I feel bad for yelling at him but fuck it. 

"Damn I'm sorry T but I thought she was one of your sluts I didn't know you was in love with her" Sweet Pea chuckled. 

Is he really trying to piss me off more? " First of all, don't even think of her as that way. My Cherry is not a slut. And second of all get the hell out of my apartment" I'm really not in the mood for anything. "Both of you get the fuck out now" I told them.

"Really Toni? Over a girl?" Sweets said. "You're kicking out your best friends over a fucking girl?" 

"Cheryl is special to me and if she doesn't come back to me soon, I'm whopping some ass" I said. After the boys left, I sat on my couch stating at a blank Tv. It's been almost 40 minutes since my Cherry left me because of my stupid past. I can't take this anymore, I pull my phone out my pocket and text Cheryl.

Daddy🍆💦: Cherry please come back to me

Daddy🍆💦: I know that you needed time but sweetheart I'm worried about you

Daddy🍆💦: text me back whenever you can Cherry

Cherry🥰🍒: I'm with my cousin I'll talk to you later Toni

Well damn that hurt, but it's understandable. 

........................................................................

Cheryl pov

I'm sitting on my cousin couch crying my eyes out. I really have bad luck with love. First my husband cheats on me and then the person I really like is fucking the whole town. "I just don't know what to do, Betty. I should just give up.  Maybe it's time for me to go with Jay Jay" I say crying. 

"No Cheryl don't even talk like that. Reggie is an asshole but we been knew that" Betty said. "Now tell me more about this Toni person. It seems to me that you really like her."

"Toni is amazing, Betty. She just texted me out of the blue. She said it was a dare from her best friends" I told Betty, "She makes me really happy. I've never been this happy in my life. And when she saved me from Reggie I just knew that she was the one. Until she told me that she fuck girls then dump them the next day. I don't want to be one of those girls. I want to be with her but I can't trust h-" Im interrupted my phone vibrating on the table. Betty grab my phone for me.

"Uh Cheryl? Who's Daddy?" .......Oh


End file.
